What Fills the Void
by TrinityHeartBeat-Blood-Lust
Summary: Yami feels empty, and he can't figure out why... Joey has something he's been hiding for a long time. Rated: M YamixJoey Yaoi. Adult content.


My latest fic!! :happy dance: Its a yaoi of Joey and Yami. If you don't like Yaoi, please do not read!!

Enjoy!! ;D

--

What Fills the Void

He sighed, pressing his head against the cold glass of the window. A slight tap on the shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. He turned to see his previous host standing next to him, concern showing in his dark eyes. " You ok, Yami? You haven't been acting like yourself lately…" He trailed off, looking down at the floor, after seeing the look in Yami's eyes. He wasn't annoyed or angry; but he had a distant look in his eyes that made him uncomfortable. Yami placed a hand gently on the young one's head. " Don't worry, Yugi. I just have a lot on my mind." He turned away, drifting back to his thoughts, but Yugi tapped his shoulder again. He tried not to show his annoyance as he turned back around to face him. " Tell me, Yami." He squeezed his arm. Yami sighed. He looked out the window again, his eyes darkening as previous thoughts filled his head again.

Ever since Yami had gotten his own body, yes, he was happy for it; he could be around his friends all the time he wished and experience all the wonders of the world, such things as technology, as Joey showed him how to play what he called "video games" and such. He had moved out of Yugi's home to a little apartment where he had his friends come over and visit. Joey was a constant visitor. He really didn't mind it; he loved the company.

But he felt empty. Like something was missing. It seemed Yugi tried to fill the void for him, but it didn't seem to work out that way. He cared deeply for his young friend, but there was something else he needed. He just couldn't figure out what that something was.

He came back to the present, hearing Yugi repeating his name. " Yami, hello! Earth to Yami!" he called, waving a hand in front of the former-Pharaoh's face. Yami pushed his hand down. " I hear you." He sat down on the blue, old couch he bought from Yugi's Grandpa. He had repeatedly told Yami he just wanted to 'get rid of the old thing', but Yami wished to have it. He was used to it, seeing as how memories were made with him and his friends sitting on the old thing, and talking for hours.

Yugi plopped down next to him, looking at him with worried eyes. " What's wrong, Yami?" He sighed, looking at Yugi. " I don't know what to tell you. I need to figure this out on my own." Yugi blinked, a little upset Yami wouldn't tell him anything, but nodded. " I understand." He touched his hand. " Tell me when you're ready to tell me." Yami nodded, saying nothing else. Yugi frowned a bit, sighed, then stood. " Ok," he said on a deep sigh, " I will leave you to your thoughts." He patted Yami's head, seeing as how the taller of the two was sitting with him standing, and left Yami's apartment.

Yami sighed deeply, slumping down on the couch. He knew Yugi was very upset. He covered his eyes and rubbed them with his finger tips. A tension was building up behind them with each passing second. He could easily connect with Yugi through their mind-link, but he decide to let it drop, not wanting any extra stress than he already had.

He sank lower on the couch. If he sank any lower he'd end up sitting on the floor. A knock the door caused him to jump and fall on the floor. He stood, groaning a bit at the pain in his rump, and at the fact that someone was coming to bother him. He opened the door, even thought he really didn't want to. But the person standing in his doorway made his heart skip a beat.

" Hey there, Yami," he said, grinning ear to ear.

" Hello," he said, a genuine smile spreading over his face, " Joey."

Joey grinned at the mention of his name. " Heh, the one and only, pal!" He gave Yami a tight hug and walked in. He plopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the small coffee table; this was his ritual that he performed every time he came to Yami's apartment. Yami grinned at the lean figure lounging comfortably in front of him. But the grin slowly faded as he noticed something on Joey. He walked over and sat down next to the blonde boy. He reach his hand up slowly and placed it on Joey's cheek.

How could he have not noticed it before…?

Under Joey's eye, was a dark purple bruise.

" When did this happen?" he asked, a tint of rage coming forth through his voice. Joey looked at him, a slight fear building in his eyes. He pushed Yami's hand away, mumbling, " Aww, it's nothin'…" " That doesn't look like 'nothing'!" Yami's sudden burst of anger made Joey jump and turn to face him completely. " Tell me what happened Joey." The light in Joey's eyes dimmed as he reminisced on past events of that evening.

Joey had been sitting in the living room of his dad's apartment, doing nothing but simply watching a television show. He knew when his father had gotten home from the sound of the door slamming. And he knew the man was drunk from the sound of the shattering glass. " Joey!!" came a low growl from the kitchen. He groaned and stood, walking towards the kitchen, though his feet wanted to take him in the other direction. " Get your ass in here boy!!" his father growled, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. " Get your hands off me ya damn, old geezer!" he retorted, pushing his dad off. " You damn waste of flesh," he spat at the boy, throwing him into the counter, causing him to bend over it. He fell to the floor, and got a steel-toed boot to the face. He got up in time to avoid another kick, which was heading towards his gut. He took off out the door, ignoring his father's yelling and cursing, running to only safe place he knew…

Joey closed his eyes tight, trying to hold back tears of suffering. He pushed his fists into them also, trying very hard to fight the emotion filling inside him. Yami sat there, staring at his friend. Yes, Joey was a constant visitor. And this was the reason why. Joey would get into fights with any and everyone. He always felt he had something to prove. Whenever something happened, he would run to Yami's, act like nothing was wrong, till Yami got it out of him. Every time he came, he had had another fight with someone.

This time was worse.

" He'd never done anything like that before…"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts and turned full attention to Joey. " Yeah, he's been drunk before, but not like that…" Joey sniffed, rubbing his nose roughly. " Ahhh, screw it!" He cleared his throat, and sat back, trying to act, yet again, like nothing was wrong.

" Why do you act that way, Joey?"

" Wha…?" " Answer me." The former-Pharaoh looked at him hard. " What do you feel that you have to prove, going out and getting yourself hurt so badly? What do you have to prove--?"

" I don't know!!"

Yami was silenced, but kept his eyes steady on his companion. " Please, Joey," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, " let me help you." Joey looked at him, his eyes slightly wide. " Yami…" he looked away. " It's just that… It feels like, there's a hole in me," he said, placing a hand on his chest. " And I get so… so angry!" He clenched his fist and his teeth. Yami touched his hand, and he relaxed. " Continue, Joey." He looked at Yami, then looked away again, his gaze falling on the picture across from them on the coffee table. It was of him, Yami, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi all in front of Yugi's Grandpa's shop. He sighed. " I only feel ok when I'm around you guys," he said, picking up the frame in both hands, " but there's still that hole." He put the picture back down before he broke it, rage filling him again. " So, I try to fill that hole." " With fight?" Yami mumbled, giving Joey a almost-a-glare look. Joey cringed a bit at the look in his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. " It makes me feel good to fight. But that feeling on last so long." He looked at the ceiling. " I'm afraid to go home now, because of what happened between me and my father." He finally rested his eyes on Yami. " I'm afraid he'll be… different, towards me." He seemed to shrink into himself as he said that.

Yami rested his hand on Joey's shoulder. " Well, Joey, you don't have to go back." Joey's brown eyes slowly began to light up. " Wha…?" Yami smiled. " You can stay here, with me."

That's when Yami realized something.

Whenever Joey was around, he had a real smile on his face. He actually had fun. He knew what the real meaning of 'happiness' was with Joey.

" Joey," he said, taking his hand, " you know how you said you feel like there's a hole inside you?" He nodded, unable to find anything worth saying. Yami smiled. " I have that feeling too." Joey looked at him, surprised. " You do?" Yami nodded. " But how? You have Yugi who's always around you, always doing things for you." Yami frowned slightly, beside himself. " I care deeply for that boy, and I thank him for all he has done. But he doesn't make me feel," he placed his hand on Joey's cheek, " the way you make me feel, Joey." His eyes widened.

" You fill that void in me, Joey Wheeler."

He kissed him gently. Joey's eyes fluttered closed as Yami deepened the kiss. He pushed the blonde back on the couch. He pulled back from the kiss and began making a line of kisses from his chin to the base of his neck. Joey moaned. " Yami…" He brought his head up to look into Joey's eyes. " Is something wrong?" he asked, concern rising in him. Joey smiled and kissed him. Yami gave him and evil grin that caused him to ask, " Wh-what are you going to do?" " Just watch," he whispered, kissing Joey's cheek. He took Joey's shirt off, causing a small 'eep' to escape him. Yami grinned. He pinned the boy under him, kissing his neck. He then trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, causing the boy to moan his name again. He stopped the kisses when he reached the top of his jeans. The blonde whimpered a protest for him stopping but was reward with Yami's hand going down his pants front. He wrapped his hand around Joey's straining member and slowly moved. Joey began to pant slightly as he quickened his movement. Joey clutched the couch and bit his lip as Yami's hand found a faster pace. Yami stopped suddenly, causing him to gasp and groan at him for stopping. Yami kissed his stomach and undid his pants. He pulled down his pants. Yami licked his tip slowly, causing Joey to moan loud. He then took Joey's hand and placed on his own (Joey's) member. He moved Joey's hand up and down slowly, till Joey began to do it on his own. Yami sucked the tip and licked it, causing Joey to buck his hips up. Yami moved Joey's hand faster and faster, making Joey buck his hips up faster. His head went back and his back arched as he came, moaning Yami's name loud. He collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily. Yami smiled down at him, running his hand along his stomach. He admired Joey's build, his slightly toned muscles. Joey grabbed his hands and pulled him onto his chest. He kissed him deeply and with as much passion as he could put into it.

It was his turn now. He flipped Yami onto his back, stunning the crimson-eyed spirit. He undid Yami's shirt, discarding it to the floor. He nipped at his chest, causing Yami to squirm in pleasure and grab handfuls of his hair. He then kissed Yami deeply, causing a moan to escape both of them. He unbuckled Yami's belt quickly and threw it across the room, never breaking the kiss. He undid Yami's pants just as quick, and delved his hand in and grabbed Yami's erection in a tight grip. Yami's head went back and he cried Joey's name out loud. Joey swallowed Yami's hardened member to the hilt and sucked it as he drew up. Yami grabbed his hair again, bucking up. Joey yet again took him in deep and did so again, speeding his tempo. Yami began panting, his climax coming close. Joey pumped him hard as he sucked his tip, and Yami came, crying Joey's name. He collapsed with Joey onto the couch. Joey cuddled him in his arms, holding as close as he could get him.

" Yami, you know what?" " What?" Yami replied, kissing Joey's forehead.

" You fill the void in me too," he said, giving him that boyish grin. Yami realized how much he loved that damn grin. " I love you, Joey." Joey kissed him. " I love you too, Yami."

FEW DAYS LATER

Yami had gone with Joey to his father's apartment the day after he asked Joey to move in with him. He reassured Joey his father would do him no harm. To his surprise, his father embraced him as he entered his home, begging Joey's forgiveness. Joey gladly gave it to him, but told him he was moving in with his 'friend'. His father did not father did not argue, and happily let him go.

Yami patched things up with Yugi, explaining to him all that happened.

Yami wrapped an arm around Joey, kissing his cheek. " Thank you." " For what?" Joey asked, looking at him quizzically.

" For being what filled the void."

--

A/N: Ahhh I'm sorry if the ending was kinda bleh, I just needed to patch it up. Or I would feel bad. --;;; Well, review pleaseness and if you could, give me ideas for another fic!! Thank you!


End file.
